


Bad Hair Day

by magic9mushroom



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, Grapefruit, Mind Rape, Puella Magi Kink Meme, Scat, Tentacle Rape, Transformation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic9mushroom/pseuds/magic9mushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Walpurgisnacht, Tomoe Mami wakes up in a compromising position, and in the clutches of a witch who knows her all too well. Written for the puellamagi_kink prompts "Tentacles/Mami" and "Soul Gems as vibrators".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a big softie at heart, and because some poor innocent could conceivably have clicked on this without knowing what "watersports" and "scat" are, I'll give the following additional warning:
> 
> If you are reading this, you have already agreed to see lemon content - explicit sex. This fic is a grapefruit - the next step up from a lemon - which means the sex in it is not only graphic but also bizarre and horrific. If that's a problem for you, you should probably read something else. No hard feelings.

This was bad, Mami decided. She'd awoken, yes, and wasn't in any pain, but waking up in what looked like a witch's barrier, restrained by what felt like fleshy tentacles, was definitely bad. Mami cast about in her muddled memory, trying to figure out how this had happened.

They'd beaten the Walpurgis Night. She remembered that. All five of them, working together. It had been hard to convince Akemi and Sakura to help out, but she'd managed it, and they'd put in a fine effort as a team, Mami holding down the enormous witch while the others blasted and hacked at it until it exploded into a pile of Grief Seeds. What had happened next, though? All she could remember was hearing an unearthly scream.

Oh well, for the moment what mattered was getting out of here. Mami strained against the black ropes holding her, but held aloft as she was, she couldn't get any leverage. She tried to pull the tentacles from her limbs, but they were too flexible and slick for her to get a grip on them. Mami was about to try using her ribbons when she was arrested by a giggle from behind her.

"Wow, you're so impatient, Mami," bubbled the voice. "Couldn't you just wait for your turn?" Mami's head perked up as she recognised the voice, and relief flowed through her as Madoka strolled around to face her.

"Madoka, thank heavens! Help get me out of these things!" Mami yelled excitedly. Madoka was her strongest ally; surely they could take down any ordinary witch once Mami was free...

Madoka just giggled again. "Why would I want to do that?" the pink-haired girl asked. "I went to all the trouble of growing them, after all; it'd be a waste if I didn't even get to use them!"

Mami's relief vanished in an instant. _Madoka_ had tied her up like this? How do you  _grow_ tentacles, anyway? Why was Madoka being so calm in a witch's barrier? Why... Her thoughts were interrupted by a poke in the forehead. "Aw, come on. You worry too much, Mami. You've got to stop thinking sometimes and just go with the flow!" Madoka leaned in to Mami's ear and added softly, "Really, you don't need to worry about this. I'm not going to hurt you; I'm sure you'll find it very... _very_... enjoyable." With a quick kiss on the cheek, the girl stepped back, leaving Mami more bewildered than ever; a feeling that only worsened when the tentacles holding her started to move.

At first, nothing much happened; the twisting tentacles simply forced her into a splayed-out position, facing Madoka. But then Mami noticed a sensation inching up her leg. She couldn't twist her head around to see, but she felt several of the oily tentacles crawling under her skirt and into her panties. With a sharp "snap", her panties fell to the ground below, and the tips started slowly stroking her labia and sphincter.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Madoka?! Have you gone crazy?!" Mami's voice came out halfway between a yell and a squeak. Madoka just grinned wider, and stepped closer to lightly fondle her breasts through her blouse.

"Not really, Mami. I'm a witch now, that's all. It's _soooo_ fun, you've got to try it!" Madoka tilted her head at Mami's nonplussed expression. "Didn't I tell you not to worry about this, Mami? I guess I'll have to make you a bit less talkative."

Mami opened her mouth to ask what Madoka meant by that, but quick as a flash, the self-proclaimed witch grabbed another of the black tentacles hanging nearby and shoved it between her jaws. Mami choked for a second, trying to spit it out, but the tentacle was too strong and began playing with her tongue.

"There, isn't that better?" Madoka asked, returning her hands to Mami's dangling mammaries. "Now, just relax. I _promise_ you this is going to feel fantastic."

The tentacle stroking Mami's labia suddenly contracted, shrinking to the width of a pen, and crawled into her snatch. As Madoka had promised, it didn't hurt; the limb was so well lubricated, and so narrow, that it entered her smoothly, probing deep inside her. Once inside her, the tentacle curled up and started to caress the inside of Mami's pussy, making her squirm; she hated this, it was wrong in so many ways, but she couldn't help becoming aroused from the careful stimulation.

As Mami tried to suppress the feelings spreading through her loins, a new sensation attacked her from behind. The tendril poking at her butt had also shrunk, and was worming its way into her rectum. A strange, pleasant tingling built as the tentacle corkscrewed through her sphincter, and Mami's face briefly showed shock before she again began to struggle, trying to escape from the feelings being forced into her by the tentacles. The restraints holding her, however, were still just as slippery and yielding, and Mami merely managed to flail uselessly for a few seconds before again accepting defeat and falling limp.

A sudden pressure jolted Mami from her efforts to keep control. Madoka had switched from fondling her chest to lightly squeezing it. Mami looked up from the floor to see Madoka's face blushing with arousal; the younger girl leaned in again and breathily whispered, "It's so warm inside you, Mami." As Mami tried to make sense of that statement - as well as the rest of this bizarre experience - the tentacles penetrating her started to swell up, slowly filling her loins and easing her open. The tendril wrestling with her tongue swelled slightly as well, and began to leak some sort of syrup.

The taste was incredible. Honeyed sweetness oozed into her tongue from all sides, and her nose was filled with the scent of rosemary. Every instinct urged Mami to swallow the delicious fluid and suck the tentacle for more - but she resisted; she couldn't forgive herself if she gave in to this madness. Nevertheless, she started to feel hazy; there must have been some sort of drug in the syrup. She desperately tried to spit out the oral invader, but her efforts only made it swell up and leak more of the wonderful nectar.

"Oooh, that feels good," breathed Madoka, still rhythmically squeezing Mami's breasts. "But you need more... where..." Mami saw Madoka's eyes, dull from arousal, roam her prostrate form. The crazed girl's eyes brightened with glee as they alighted on... Mami's bangs? "Oho! I think I can make this work..." Madoka muttered, as Mami looked on in impotent dread. She didn't have to wait for long; her hair was suddenly lifted up, as though strung onto a curtain rail, and Mami felt another pair of oily tendrils brush up against her ears.

Wait, her _ears?_ Madoka was going to fuck her _ears?!_

As she tried to scream around the swollen tentacle plugging her mouth, Mami felt her ears slowly but surely being violated by the invading tendrils. The oily slipperiness covered every inch of the skin inside her ears, and as the strange organs began to thrust in and out of her ears, she felt only an intense tickling. "This isn't so bad, is it, Mami?" Madoka's voice sounded inside her ears. "Why are you making yourself suffer? It'll be _so_ much better if you just relax and let me pleasure you." The words echoed in Mami's spinning head, and for a moment the suggestion sounded reasonable, before reason caught up with her. Embarrassed, she gave another muffled yell of defiance.

"Heehee, you're so cute when you pretend to be tough, Mami," came the giggling reply. "If you'd given in, you'd have cum by now... but I can't hold on much longer!" Sure enough, the tentacles in her pussy and butt were starting to quiver as they moved inside her, and as Mami tried desperately to ignore the sensations assaulting her from all sides, a wave of creamy sludge spewed from their tips, filling her insides far beyond capacity. But only for a moment; everywhere the strange tentacle-cum touched, a warm tingling spread through her flesh, and she began to change.

As the torrent of cream into her nethers continued, Mami felt her hips enlarge, snapping her skirt and widening past any semblance of humanity into a caricature of femininity, while her previously pert bottom kept pace, absorbing the deluge as though her butt-cheeks were a pair of balloons. The unending wave of impossible sensations overloaded Mami's drug-addled mind, and she could only moan unthinkingly as her muscles spasmed and she soiled herself. A stream of piss spattered on the ground beneath Mami's now-bare mound, while an even stronger pressure built in her bowels, reversing the tide of cum until the tentacle in her butt was blasted out like a cannonball.

As her excretory fountains slowed, Mami's consciousness began to return, and she registered that the tentacles still inside her had stopped pumping and shriveled slightly. One by one, they began to pull out, until Mami could only feel the tentacles holding her aloft... and Madoka herself, leaning on her shoulder and panting heavily. Mami spent a few seconds catching her own breath, before she could manage to ask, "Why?"

Madoka panted for a bit longer before raising her head to face Mami. "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you," Mami sobbed hopelessly, "raping me?"

"Oh, I didn't explain that? I'm turning you into a witch."

"A... witch?" Mami didn't understand. Weren't magical girls supposed to be the _opposite_ of witches?

"Yeah. You've done so much for me, Mami, the least I can do is share this with you. You've only fought us, you know; if you'd stopped to appreciate us just once, you'd have realised just how wonderful a witch's existence is." Madoka paused, considering. "Or maybe not. Maybe you do have to give up your humanity to really understand. In any case, you're doing an excellent job of playing hard-to-get; Sayaka and Kyouko didn't last nearly this long."

In spite of all she had experienced, that last statement still managed to sicken Mami further. "Sayaka and... Kyouko? You... raped them, too?"

"Nope." Madoka stood up and released Mami's shoulders. "I munched on Kyouko's body until she gave in. I was surprised how much she screamed at first, though; with all that talk about survival of the fittest, I'd have thought she'd be proud to have the strongest witch ever feeding on her. Sayaka... well, you know how much she always wanted to be a martyr, so I burned her alive. But if I was going to fuck anyone, it _had_ to be you. Have you looked in a mirror lately? If I didn't know better, I'd think you _wished_ to be... Hang on. Do you smell that?"

Mami was too stunned by Madoka's unbelievably cruel words to even respond. She could only watch dumbly as Madoka sniffed the air. Suddenly, the witch (and now that she thought to check, her Soul Gem confirmed that appellation) seemed to come to a conclusion, and dashed around behind Mami, who craned her neck to try to continue watching her. As she did so, she noted just how ridiculous her groin's expansion had been; Mami was now almost as wide as she was tall.

Madoka was kneeling down behind her, sniffing the spray of excrement Mami had made on the stone floor. Then... she started licking it. As Mami watched incredulously, the shy, awkward girl whom she'd tutored just weeks ago delightedly lapped up her urine from the ground. "I knew it!" Madoka yelled excitedly. "It's tea!" ...Tea? Mami tried to get a better look, but the tentacles binding her made it impossible; she eventually gave up, slumping in her restraints and trying not to think about what was going on behind her.

Mami didn't have to wait long to find out. The younger girl soon came back into her field of view, a dopey grin on her face. "You always did make yummy tea, Mami," Madoka mused, "but I think that's your best yet! I can't wait to have more tea parties with you!" Mami could only gape at her in shock and bemusement; what insanity was she raving about now? "But that's not all," the witch continued. "Look what you pooped out just now!" She held something in front of Mami's face, and the older girl cringed, squeezing her eyes shut and trying not to breathe in a vain effort to escape from the stench of... strawberries?

Mami's eyes popped open involuntarily, and she stared in horror at the small strawberry- topped pavlova in front of her face. _That_ had come out of her _butt?_ What in the world had Madoka _done_ to her? As Mami tried to make sense of what had been done to her, Madoka brought the impossible dessert to her own lips; Mami could only look on, dazed, as she devoured it. The pink-haired girl's eyes rolled back in her head as her face took on an expression of beatific bliss; her legs trembled and she leaned on Mami again as she swallowed.

"That was divine, Mami," Madoka panted. "I mean it; I'm practically a god now, and even I couldn't make something tasting that good!" Her face fell, as she considered something. "How am I going to reward you for that, though? I mean, I'm already turning you into a witch... oh, I know! How about I let you fuck me back?" Mami tried, in her violated, confused state, to blubber out a refusal, but Madoka just giggled. "Oh, don't worry, you don't need to do anything! Just lie back and enjoy it; Gretchen will do _aaaall_ the work."

Mami wondered briefly who Gretchen was, but the question fled from her crumbling mind as Madoka reached behind her head to remove her Soul Gem. The witch held the flower-shaped jewel to her breast, and it glowed as it first morphed into its familiar egg shape and then sprouted a shaft from its base. Mami gasped as she recognised the shape - Madoka was going to put _that_ inside herself?! Upon seeing Mami's expression, Madoka just grinned; she sat down with her legs splayed, exposing her bare, engorged mound, then pushed her improvised dildo inside.

It was paradise. From the moment Madoka's pussy sucked her in, Mami was enfolded by impossibly deep feelings of safety and love. It felt like being hugged by every friend she'd ever had; it felt like being kissed by every boy she'd ever fancied; it felt like being praised by her parents, and yet somehow Madoka ran through it all. Mami sighed blissfully as she relaxed into the tentacles holding her; how could she worry when she felt so cozy and safe? As Madoka pushed her deeper inside, the feelings shifted; now she was being born; now she was suckling from her mother's breast (or was that Madoka's breast?); now she was consummating her love with her husband (or was it her wife?). As Madoka started to pump the dildo in and out of herself, the rush in Mami's mind became a kaleidoscope of wondrous sensation.

As the exquisite pleasure continued to batter Mami's mind, she noticed the tentacles in front of her - Madoka's tentacles, she somehow knew - beginning to swell from arousal. They looked so lonely hanging loose like that. Why had she fought them earlier? They were just more nipples to suck on, more dicks to consummate love with. Mami opened her mouth and her legs to the tentacles, and moaned happily as they accepted her invitation, slithering back inside her. Her body was just as full of Madoka as her melting mind, and she loved it. This was more than just not being alone; this was true intimacy, a feeling beyond anything Mami had conceived.

As Mami sucked hungrily on the tentacle in her mouth, she felt a familiar warm feeling spreading from her stomach into her chest. She didn't worry; any gifts from Madoka's delicious honey would surely be lovely. She just kept sucking as she felt her breasts expand slightly, and relished the wet feeling as milk began to drip out. Another feeling joined the whirlwind in her mind; she felt herself nursing, giving her wonderfully sweet milk to everyone she'd ever cared for. She saw Madoka, Sayaka, and even Kyouko blissfully sucking away, giving themselves over to their tutor's affections.

Reality intruded into Mami's blissful visions as she felt her ears fill up; the tentacles threading her hair had reached their own climax. This time, the wonderful sensations of Madoka's cum spread into her scalp - and somehow, her hair. Mami felt her bangs extend to impossible lengths, twisting into more and more curls. They felt almost like a new pair of limbs, and she quickly clenched them, milking the tentacles for all they were worth. Mami heard Madoka gasp from the sudden stimulation, and added even more, clenching her muscles around the tentacles inside her belly and frantically licking the one in her mouth.

"I'm coming!" was the only warning she received. A tidal wave of bliss flooded her from all sides, wiping away all her thoughts and all the magnificent sensations with glowing pleasure, until she reached her own climax. She had no idea how long she lay in that white abyss, spasming mindlessly as her humanity and identity drained out of her. All she knew was that this was the most perfect feeling she'd ever had. Eventually, the torrent started to slow, and she started to recall what mattered to her.

She wanted to host more tea parties, and wear different clothes to each one.

She wanted to feed people her delicious fluids, and smother them in her affection.

She wanted to thank Kriemhild Gretchen, who'd given her such an amazing experience.

She wanted to cherish her victims, a few at a time, as she teased out their delicious souls with her love.

She was Candeloro, the Witch of Dress-Up.

Candeloro's awareness slowly returned. The tentacles that had brought her such pleasure were gone, and she found herself lying in Gretchen's soft embrace. Instinctively, she hugged the other witch tightly, enjoying the feelings rushing through her transformed body.

"How do you feel?" Gretchen asked tenderly.

"I... I don't know. I'm still adjusting. But it's as beautiful as you said it would be."

"I'm glad, Candeloro, I really am. I'd love to stay with you a bit longer, but I've got to go and turn Homura. Even from here, I can feel how much she wants me, and I've got to be there for her. Why don't you go have a party with Oktavia and Ophelia? They should be almost done with Sayaka's old family by now; I'm sure they'll love it."

"Will I get to see you again?"

Gretchen gave another of her lovely girlish giggles. "Of course you will, silly! I'll be along to join your party as soon as I'm done."

Candeloro smiled as Gretchen released her and floated away. She tore off the remains of Mami's old outfit, and spun a new one out of the air, before happily dancing away towards where she could feel Oktavia and Ophelia enjoying their meal.

This was going to be her best tea party yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing sex, and I'm relatively new to fanfic in general, so comments and criticism are most welcome.
> 
> Oh, and I don't condone any of the actions in this fic, not that most of them are possible to begin with.


End file.
